vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Summary In 1901, before the main events of the game, William Carter boarded a ship from London to the US, with hopes of proceeding a career as a magician in New York. After his acts appeared to be a flop and was in debt from unpaid magic props, William decided to move on to San Francisco, California. After a train accident, William discovers a blueprint for an Obelisk which seemed to contain knowledge of powerful magic, and eventually deciphered it to understanding. William then started to incorporate this knowledge into his magic acts, and became known as "The Amazing Maxwell". Maxwell later met Charlie and she performed with him as an assistant during his magic shows, all of which seemed very successful. As time went on, Maxwell seemed to start thinking irrational thoughts and began to go insane, carving nonsensical words and symbols into his apartment walls. Eventually, Maxwell and Charlie performed their big final act, wherein Maxwell would pull a shadow out of a book. During the act, Maxwell put his hand into the book, but instead of pulling something out, something inside of the book was pulling him. After breaking free, both Maxwell and Charlie were grabbed by shadow hands and captured by Them. The exact details of what happened next are unknown, but ultimately Maxwell was put on the Nightmare Throne and would transform into the part-human, part-demon creature he is today, and Charlie would become the monster of the night. About 20 years later in the game's setting, the events of the Forbidden Knowledge ''video take place. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell begins streaming huge amounts of information into his head. Wilson proceeded to build a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him by Maxwell. When the machine was finished, he was hesitant to pull the start lever until told by Maxwell to 'DO IT'. As Wilson pulled the switch the machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell. Demonic hands then rose from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious world of wilderness. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''Unknown', 6-C via Environmental Destruction | 9-B Name: Maxwell, The Puppet Master, William Carter Origin: Don't Starve Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Somewhere between his 50's and 60's) Classification: Human, Magician, Human and Demon hybrid Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Daytime Manipulation, Sanity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Summoning (Hounds) | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, Summoning (Dark Copies), Darkness Manipulation, Zoolingualism (Pigs, Rabbits) Attack Potency: Unknown, with Island level Environmental Destruction (Can manipulate seasons and daytime in huge, but limited area) | Wall level Speed: Immobile | At least Peak Human (Able to outrun a wolf) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Athletic Human (Thanks to game storage mechanic) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can destroy rocks easily) Durability: Unknown | Below Average level without equipment, at least Wall level with Night Armour Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: Dark Sword, Codex Umbra, Nightmare Fuel, Night Armour, Purple Gem Intelligence: 'Very High, Skilled Crafter, Magician and Manipulator '''Weaknesses: ' Immobile | Fear of darkness, can cause hallucinations and cloud vision '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Codex Umbra:' Upon reading it, a Shadow Puppet with the silhouette of Maxwell will appear. He is capable of having up to 3 of them at one time. Copies exist until they are killed or 60 hours. Key: On Nightmare Throne | Freed form Throne Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Don't Starve Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Glass Cannons Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier